Incomplete
by Saiyann
Summary: Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que, pour le bien de sa famille,elle devait épouser un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, elle avait aussitôt su qu'il lui serait impossible de refuser. Tout comme elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Simplement, elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle vivrait un véritable calvaire. [Fic traduite de l'anglais]
1. Chapter 1

Cette nuit-là, bien que le ciel eut été dégagé, les étoiles avaient disparues depuis bien longtemps. De faibles rayons rouges et orangés filtraient à l'horizon, signe que le soleil était en train de se lever.

Aux alentours, il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Tout le monde dormait encore.

Le vent soufflait légèrement de temps à autres, faisant frémir les arbres et leurs branches les plus légères.

Il était encore très tôt.

Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts était confortablement assise son lit, le regard dirigé vers sa fenêtre. Ses jambes étaient ramenées contre elle et son dos appuyé contre le mur. De petits oreillers étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et l'un d'entre eux, de couleur vert foncé reposait entre ses jambes.

Il aurait pu paraître étrange qu'elle aime se lever si tôt, seulement la jeune femme aimait profiter de ce calme, de cette paix…L'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Sakura Uchiha, comme on pouvait désormais l'appeler, avait réalisé que sa vie entière était un désastre. Pourtant la seule chose qu'elle désirait…était d'être aimée. Ce rêve semblait ne pas lui être accessible, comme s'il se trouvait bien trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi. Elle pensait pourtant ne pas demander la lune.

Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimée et si cela avait été le cas, ils ne s'étaient jamais donné la peine de le lui montrer. Ils avaient toujours été si froids, si indifférents…Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux, de leur raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Ils n'avaient jamais été là lorsqu'elle avait été heureuse ou bien triste. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rassurée après un cauchemar ou bien simplement lorsqu'elle avait peur de choses insignifiantes, comme le faisaient tous les enfants. Jamais non plus, ils n'avaient pris le temps de lui lire une histoire ou de la border avant de dormir. En d'autres mots : A aucun moment ils n'avaient été présents pour elle.

Son père avait toujours été absorbé par son travail et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, elle demeurait invisible à ses yeux. Quant à sa mère, même sans emploi, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec ses amis où à accomplir ses activités quotidienne telles que le shopping et autres futilités. Elle n'avait jamais une minute pour sa fille. En vérité, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Souvent, Sakura se demandait s'ils la haïssaient. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait de répréhensible à leur égard…Où en tout cas rien dont elle aurait pu être consciente.

Une seule personne l'avait un jour aimée. Seulement cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était partie, la laissant seule au monde. Pas vraiment seule malgré tout elle avait son mari. Cependant leur relation ressemblait grandement à celle qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour elle et rn parlant franchement, pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Pouvait-on le blâmer ? Après tout, s'ils s'étaient mariés, ce n'était pas par amour.

Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait épouser un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, simplement pour le bien de la famille, elle sut aussitôt qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Tout comme elle sut également qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce se serait passé aussi mal.

Encore une fois, personne ne pouvait blâmer cet homme de ne s'intéresser à la jeune femme. Elle ne s'intéressait pas non plus à lui de toutes manières. Ou peut-être bien que si, finalement. Elle s'était surprise à imaginer qu'éventuellement elle trouverait en lui l'amour et e soutien qu'elle recherchait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était quelqu'un de froid, surement bien plus que ne l'était son père. Il lui avait également donné l'impression de se foutre complètement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui.

Elle avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas plus enchanté qu'elle par ce mariage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Mais elle avait continué d'espérer. Elle espérait qu'il finirait par changer d'avis…Qu'il pourrait…finir par l'apprécier ? Cette chose ne s'était jamais produite. Au début elle lui en avait voulu car elle savait qu'elle avait tout mit en œuvre pour que cette union fonctionne. Arrangée ou pas, elle avait espéré de toutes ces forces que tout se finirait bien. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne devait s'en prendre à elle-même. Elle avait eu tort d'avoir de telles espérances. Elle avait eu tort de croire qu'un jour il la voudrait à ses côtés. C'était à cause d'elle si son cœur était brisé.

Ils vivaient dans la même maison mais se croisaient rarement. Il était toujours au travail ou…peut-être ailleurs. Surement passait-il son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. La rose était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait qu'il voyait une autre femme. Après tout, c'était un homme et elle ne l'avait jamais laissé la toucher. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il se montrait tendre envers elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils dormaient ensemble chaque nuit. En d'autres mots, il semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Non…Dit ainsi, cela semble trop agréable car ce que les gens percevaient était un mariage heureux et plein d'amour, une vie parfaite. Seulement tout cela n'était que façades. Leur devoir n'était pas de s'aimer mais de ne pas pouvoir vivre la vie qu'ils auraient aimé vivre.

Sakura n'avait jamais pu aller à l'université comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-que son père lui avait expliqué que les gens n'auraient pas vu cela d'un très bon œil. Ils auraient pensé qu'être mariée à Sasukene suffisait pas et qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. En vérité, jamais elle n'aurait l'opportunité d'apprendre un métier et d'avoir un job car cela ruinerait sa réputation.

Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit d'avoir des amis car elle aurait été dans l'obligation de leur mentir sur sa vie privée.

Elle ne pouvait pas voyager à sa guise car il n'était pas bon que les gens la voient sans son mari et comme ce dernier n'avait pas une minute à lui accorder…

Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'amouracher d'un homme. La raison ? Faut-il vraiment la préciser ?

De toutes façon, sa vie n'était guère mieux que la sienne alors il pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait et entretenir autant de relations secrètes qui lui plaisaient, elle n'en avait que faire. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire la même chose. Pas seulement parce qu' elle n'avait pas l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais aussi car elle n'était pas une traînée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la nuit avec un autre homme et regarder son mari dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer. Elle ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Doucement, elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et baissa la tête vers ses mains. Aujourd'hui était le vingt-huit Mars…Son anniversaire. Pour la plupart des gens, ce jour ne signifiait rien. Pour elle, c'était un jour spécial. Cela lui faisait mal mais elle avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle vivait avec ses parents, ils prenaient la peine de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais ces mots étaient prononcés avec une indifférence difficilement supportable mais au fil du temps elle avait appris à apprécier ce moment. En général, ils lui donnaient un peu d'argent pour qu'elle s'achète un cadeau et voilà tout.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée, ils ne lui passaient même pas un coup de fil et son mari, même s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans, ne semblait même pas connaître la date de son anniversaire.

Lentement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle prit son temps pour se laver les cheveux et le corps sachant qu'elle était seule dans cette grande maison. Elle finit par sortir une demi-heure plus tard, une petite serviette blanche entourée autour d'elle.

Elle traversa sa chambre et entra dans sa penderie. Elle en retirant des sous-vêtements, un jean slim de couleur sombre, une chemise violette ainsi qu'une paire de botte qu'elle enfila doucement.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et comme elle s'y attendait, tout était silencieux. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention alors pourquoi ce sentiment s'insinuait-il en elle à ce moment précis ? « Je ne dois pas me laisser aller…C'est mon anniversaire après tout… », Se dit-elle en essayant d'esquisser un sourire, en vain. Elle ne pleurerait pas mais cela lui faisait mal. Très mal. Et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore tenir bien longtemps dans cette situation.

La journée était passée vite et l'espoir que Sakura avait de voir quelqu'un penser à elle ne l'avait pas quitté. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison chargée de sacs bourrés de cadeaux d'anniversaire et un petit sourire collé au visage. Le shopping avait toujours eu le merveilleux effet de lui remonter le moral.

« Shiro ! Appela-t-elle tout en posant ses paquets sur le canapé. »

Shiro était un homme dans la cinquantaine. Un de leurs servants. A ce moment-là, seulement lui et sa nièce travaillaient ici. Elle ne savait pas très bien quel était son rôle dans cette maison mais il était toujours prêt à aider. Après tout, son mari n'était pas le genre d'homme à garder à ses côtés quelqu'un d'inutile. Et puis, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle appréciait cet homme. Pas seulement parce qu' il était toujours présent, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu moins seule mais aussi parce qu'il savait trouver les mots pour la consoler dans les rares moments où elle craquait.

Evidemment, il était au courant de la situation délicate qui subsistait entre elle et son mari. Elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour comprendre tout en prenant soin de ne jamais s'en mêler.

Tout cela lui faisait du bien. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Même s'il n'approuvait pas cela et ce, même s'il avait tout fait pour comprendre.

« Oui, mademoiselle ? Répondit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Quelqu'un a appelé ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, ses yeux verts brillants plus que d'habitude.

-Non, mademoiselle. Personne n'a appelé, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Le sourire qui traversait son visage s'effaça instantanément. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Même pas mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et déçue.

-Non, mademoiselle. »

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi avait-elle été si idiote de croire qu'ils y penseraient ? Ils ne l'avaient pas fait durant les deux dernières années. Pourquoi maintenant ? Malgré la déception, elle se força à sourire et répondit :

« OK, merci. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. A demain. »

Il inclina la tête respectueusement et quitta les lieux.

Avec un soupir, elle s'empara de ses sacs et monta à l'étage.

Tard dans la soirée, Sakura entra en pyjama dans sa cuisine. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rose, d'un petit short noir et de chaussons noirs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon désordonné avec une mèche tombant sur son visage.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, 'ouvrit et en sorti une bouteille de vin. Elle se servit un verre avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger et de prendre place sur une des chaises ornant une table qui pouvait accueillir douze personnes.

« Comme c'est ironique, se dit-elle. Pourquoi tant de chaises quand personnes ne vient dans cette maison ? »

Le son grinçant de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait retentit la sortit de ses pensées et la fit froncer les sourcils Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Mais elle réalisa qu'une seule personne était susceptible de rentrer si tard. Elle eut alors la preuve formelle qu'il découchait régulièrement.

Trois des boutons de sa belle chemise blanche n'étaient pas liés, révélant une petite partie de son torse sexy. Ses manches étaient repliés jusqu'aux coudes, laissant entrevoir ses bras musclés. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa chemise n'était pas caler dans son pantalon sombre. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient décoiffés mais l'expression qu'il arborait demeurait froide, comme à l'habitude. Seuls ses yeux révélaient à quel point il était fatigué. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le verre qu'elle avait à la main.

« Tu fêtes quelque-chose ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton railleur.

Les rares moments où ils se croisaient n'étaient pas couronnés de tendresse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était comme ça Toujours à se moquer d'elle sans savoir que cela la blessait.

Parfois il lui arrivait de la haïr au plus haut point lorsqu'elle ne savait pas dire non à ses parents, mais pour Sakura, il n'avait nul droit de la juger. Après tout, il avait accepté, tout comme elle, cette situation. A chaque fois, elle essayait de passer outre son comportement mais combien de nuits avait-elle passées à pleurer en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela. Puis elle avait compris qu'aucunes raisons n'étaient à l'origine du calvaire qu'il lui faisait subir. Il n'avait pas besoin de raisons pour la haïr. Il la détestait, voilà tout. Et parfois elle en faisait autant.

« Ouais, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Et qu'est-ce que tu fêtes ?

Sakura secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers lui avec un grand mais non moins factice sourire.

-C'est mon anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix dynamique.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir passer dans le regard du brun une once d'intérêt mais il reprit bien vite son masque d'impassibilité

-Tu ne vas pas me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? Continua-t-elle, faisant mine d'être déçue.

Il resta silencieux et elle comptait bien en tirer profit.

-C'est bon, dit-elle avant de boire le reste de son verre et de se lever. De toutes façons, encore quelques heures et ce jour sera terminé.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures.

-Ne te sens pas gêné de l'avoir oublié. Après tout, mes parents semblent avoir eux-mêmes oubliés mon existence. Alors tu es tout excusé. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ni de frères et sœurs. Alors le fait que mon propre mari ne fasse pas attention à moi ne devrait pas m'affecter.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus vitreux. Mais malgré tout, elle continua. Refusant de laisser ses larmes couler.

-Au cas où…Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage, Sasuke.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que leur mariage avait à voir avec son anniversaire.

-Si je te dis ça maintenant, c'est que les moments où nous pouvons discuter sont plus que rares et je voulais vraiment que tu le saches, dit-elle en posant son verre sur la table. Bonne nuit.

Elle passa devant lui dans l'intention d'aller se coucher mais une odeur particulière vint lui chatouiller les narines.

-Au fait, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Sympa le parfum

Salut tout le monde !

Cette fanfic est un peu différente car elle ne m'appartient pas. En effet, il m'arrive de lire des fics anglaises où américaines et lorsque j'en trouve une vraiment bonne, j'essaie de la traduire. Donc, avec l'accord de (qui est l'auteure de cette fic), j'ai l'opportunité de vous faire partager cette histoire qui, à mon sens, est géniale !  
Elle est vraiment enthousiaste de savoir que je traduis cette fic et elle a hâte de savoir comment vous la trouvez !  
Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, du déroulement des événements mais aussi sur la syntaxe et l'orthographe. Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir !

P.S : j'ai gardé le titre anglais car, comme vous le savez, j'utilise cette langue pour mes propres titres de fanfic.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, j'ai déjà traduit une fic anglophone qui se nomme « La petite sœur de mon meilleur ami». Je dis ça pour celles et ceux que ça intéresserait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil^^


	2. Chapter 2

Un silencieux soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il fermait doucement la porte de sa chambre. Sans se presser, il longea le couloir. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, considérant tout ce qui l'entourait avec impassibilité, voir avec froideur. S'arrêtant un moment pour regarder l'heure, il soupira à nouveau et se remit en marche. Il avait pour habitude d'arriver tôt au travail et ce n'était pas parce qu'il le désirait mais plus parce que cela faisait partie de la routine et il ne faisait rien pour que ça change.

Mais il y avait des jours comme ça, où le travail se faisait plus calme et où il aurait pu dormir davantage mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait donc une demi-heure à tuer. Il n'était pas heureux de cette avance. En effet, la télévision n'était pas quelque chose qui le divertissait ces derniers temps. La plupart des gens ne travaillaient pas le samedi mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils avaient quelqu'un qui les attendaient à la maison. Ils avaient leurs parents, leur frère, leur femme, leur enfant.

Comme vous avez surement dû le comprendre, Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres.

Bien sûr, il avait une femme, mais leur relation était loin d'être idéale. Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il devait épouser une femme dont il ne connaissait rien, son premier sentiment avait été la colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de contrôler sa vie ainsi ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas se marier. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours eu toutes les femmes à ses pieds. En vérité, elles n'étaient intéressées uniquement par son argent et son physique avantageux et il ne leur avait jamais accordé la moindre considération. La seule chose qu'il leur offrait était du sexe. Certaines, plus chanceuses que d'autres, avaient l'honneur de l'accueillir dans leur lit deux, trois fois, parfois plus, mais pour entamer une relation c'était une tout autre histoire.

Sasuke se refusait à se consacrer à autre chose qu'à son travail. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de véritable petite amie.

Sachant cela, vous pouvez imaginer à quel point il était en colère lorsque son père lui avait ordonné de se marier. Il avait, bien sûr, essayé de contester mais la seule chose qu'il avait récoltée était l'air hautain de son père et son éternel « c'est mieux pour la famille ». Sa mère n'avait pas l'air très d'accord avec son mari mais elle n'était pas en mesure de l'influencer dans cette décision. Alors elle avait tenté de convaincre son fils que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, qu'il pourrait trouver le bonheur. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, Sasuke riait amèrement. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il serait heureux ou pas ? Ce n'était pas elle qu'on forçait à se marier. Donner des conseils sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir était facile.

Il savait que ce mariage ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie. Comment un mariage pouvait-il être heureux dans ces conditions ? Pour lui, les femmes ne servaient qu'au sexe. Comment était-il supposé ressentir quelque-chose pour sa…femme ? Le ciment d'un mariage était la confiance. La confiance et l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvait-il, lui-même faire confiance à quelqu'un ? Oui, il le pouvait. Il connaissait quelques personnes qui avaient réussi cet exploit. Quant à l'amour ? Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas encore tombé sur la bonne personne ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne se permettait pas ce genre de fantaisies. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas capable ?

Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait pour habitude de constamment se comparer à son père. En effet, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Pas seulement physiquement. Leurs personnalités étaient également identiques. Fugaku était froid et semblait ne pas prêter attention aux autres. C'était quelqu'un de profondément égoïste, quelqu'un ne pouvant ressentir aucune émotion et dont une petite portion d'amis pouvaient comprendre le comportement. Sasuke était pareil.

Cependant, Fugaku aimait profondément Mikoto. A sa façon, certes. Mais il l'aimait. Sasuke avait remarqué longtemps auparavant, lorsqu'il devait être encore au Lycée la façon dont son père s'adressait à sa mère, la façon dont il la traitait, la façon dont ses yeux s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il la regardait, la façon dont sa voix se faisait plus chaleureuse lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Sasuke en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de ressentir cela. Jamais. Mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Les gens devenaient mièvres lorsque c'était le cas et il était hors de question qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Il était un homme rationnel, un homme qui faisait passer ses devoirs avant ses sentiments, un homme égoïste. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Sa femme était différente. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de mieux la connaître. Il l'avait rejetée à la minute où il l'avait rencontrée. Seulement, vivre avec une personne pendant si longtemps amenait inévitablement à créer quelques liens. Inconsciemment, il avait appris une multitude de choses sur ses habitudes et il savait maintenant quelles pouvaient être ses réactions face à certaines choses et quel comportement il lui arrivait d'adopter. Cela n'allait pas plus loin et il savait pertinemment qu'il était loin de bien la connaître. Peut-être se faisait-elle passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas ? Cela, il ne le saurait jamais. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Les fausses apparences constituaient désormais sa vie.

Elle semblait être quelqu'un de réellement généreux, faisant passer les autres avant sa propre personne. Sakura était la seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui s'inquiétait pour des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En regardant les informations par exemple. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, la communication entre eux étant complètement abolie. Il savait pourtant qu'elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour aider les gens e détresse. Il le voyait dans son regard.

Il lui trouvait également quelques défauts. Comme son goût prononcé pour le shopping et sa façon de toujours revenir chargée de sacs. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porté un seul vêtement qu'elle achetait. Ou sa manie de vouloir changer de voiture tous les six mois. Elle faisait tout cela avec son propre argent bien sûr et il se demandait souvent si elle ne ce n'était pas pour se venger de la façon dont il la traitait. Mais il n'en avait que faire. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui et vu la façon dont il travaillait, ce ne le serait jamais.

Elle était également très sociable, bien qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle n'ait des amis. A moins qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu les lui présenter mais il en doutait. Elle était toujours à la maison lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle avait une vie sociale. Ne sortirait-elle pas s'amuser si c'était le cas ? Aller en boîte, danser, aller au cinéma ? De plus, il fallait préciser que son téléphone ne sonnait jamais.

Même si Sasuke soupçonnait sa générosité, il savait également qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Par conséquent, il doutait qu'elle ait pu avoir la force de mentir à ses amis. Elle ne mentait même pas à des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine alors le faire avec des proches ?

Le point le plus néfaste que leur mariage leur avait apporté était le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas libres. Ils étaient constamment obligés de cacher leurs sentiments et de restreindre leurs envies. Ils devaient prétendre qu'ils étaient heureux, alors qu'en réalité, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Ils échangeaient quelques mots parfois, oui mais…On ne pouvait pas franchement appeler cela de la communication. La plupart du temps il lui lançait des répliques cinglantes et elle se contentait de souffler ou de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, probablement lassée de se battre contre lui. En effet, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps : se battre. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi envers elle ? Pourquoi la traitait-il si mal ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un souffre-douleur ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un pour se soulager de ce que le faisait endurer son père ? Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Sakura n'était pas la personne à qui il devait faire payer tout ce fiasco. Elle non plus ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait de respecter son propre père, alors que lui y avait renoncé. Et puis après tout, ça ne lui importait pas. Seulement, il était loin d'être idiot. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point elle avait essayé que tout aille bien entre eux, que tout se passe pour le mieux. Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle l'appréciait ou qu'elle le voulait dans son lit, comme la plupart des femmes l'auraient espéré dans sa situation. Non, elle l'avait fait car, tout comme Mikoto, elle avait espéré que cela marcherait entre eux. Arrangé ou pas, elle voulait que leur mariage finisse par se remplir d'amour.

Pourtant, même en réalisant cela, alors qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer une fille comme elle, intéressée par autre chose que son argent, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il se forçait à ignorer cela, il se forçait à s'en foutre. Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Elle était belle, classe et adorable. Elle avait un corps parfait et son sourire était renversant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de…de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Surement son entêtement. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord pour ce mariage, il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il pouvait marcher. Il ne souhaitait aucunement changer son style de vie. Il refusait de faire ce plaisir à son père. Il continuerait de travailler d'arrache-pied, il baiserait chaque femme qu'il jugerait à son goût. Il serait toujours aussi froid, distant et égoïste, tel le salaud qu'il était pour bien des gens. Rien ne pourrait jamais le changer, à moins que cela ne provienne de lui-même. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et il aimait être ainsi. Tenter quelque-chose de nouveau ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait simplement accepté la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie. C'était tout.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de la chambre deSakura, avant de descendre les escaliers. Ils ne dormaient même pas dans la même chambre. Jamais en deux ans, bientôt trois, il ne l'avait touchée. Le seul baisé qu'ils avaient échangé eu lieu le jour du mariage. Il avait été froid, sans émotion et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait prêté attention. Il avait seulement voulu que cela se finisse au plus vite, mais pour une raison inconnue il se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres.

Sasuke n'était pas un menteur et il n'avait pas peur de dire qu'elle l'attirait. Bien qu'il ne ressente rien pour elle, il fallait avouer qu'elle était vraiment très belle avec ses cheveuxpastels et ses grands yeux verts. Cela lui donnait quelque-chose de spécial et d'exotique. Elle était également mince et plutôt petite comparée à lui mais malgré tout parfaite. Elle était probablement la seule femme qui lui inspirait autant d'adjectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de la décrire et ce, sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de coucher avec elle. Bien qu'il ait l'intention de garder ce comportement exécrable, tout cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Leur relation, si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, était quelque-chose dont il avait pris l'habitude et tous savait à quel point il détestait le changement. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait vœu d'abstinence. Cela lui convenait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas désagréable de la voir habillée en petite tenue comme ce short qu'elle portait souvent pour dormir. Le noir. Il était très court. Et la façon dont elle avait de se tenir assise en ce moment même ne l'aidait pas du tout. Seulement, elle arborait un air triste et las. Cet air qui avait détourné son attention focalisée sur ce qu'elle portait pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait mais cela éveillait sa curiosité. Malgré le fait qu'il soit indifférent, il aimait savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce qui, somme toute, aurait pu être pris pour de l'intérêt. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda, à sa façon, ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ne pouvait nier que le fait de savoir qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire l'avait surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais su et d'après ce qu'elle lui disait, ses parents l'avaient oublié. Il se sentit bizarre. Après tant de temps de vie commune, il ne connaissait même pas sa date d'anniversaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui lui importait. Comme dit précédemment, devoir la connaître davantage avait toujours été pour lui d'une totale futilité et en cet instant plus que jamais. Il y avait tellement de choses plus importantes que cela.

Sa présence, son parfum, sa façon d'être, elle tout simplement, faisait partie des meubles. Il se sentait bien lorsqu'elle était là mais il ne se sentait pas mal lorsqu'elle était absente. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher mais également rien à lui dire. Il demeurait…totalement indifférent à sa personne. Il s'en foutait. Complètement.

Ses doigts fins caressaient la pierre tombale, balayant d'une grande douceur les lettres gravées. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya vite à l'aide de son autre main. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. Il lui avait fait promettre de toujours sourire en lui disant : « Tu es bien trop jolie pour pleurer et la vie bien trop courte pour la gâcher ainsi.

C'était une promesse qu'elle avait déjà brisée. Elle avait pourtant essayé et elle essayait encore, chaque jour, de tenir parole mais parfois cela devenait impossible. Ce fut très dur au début. Ce fut dur pendant longtemps. Chaque fois qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot, elle s'attendait à le voir arriver de nulle part pour la consoler. Elle s'attendait à le voir rentrer et la prendre dans ses bras tout en la forçant à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, pour finir par lui donner un conseil réconfortant et la faire arrêter de pleurer. Mais cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Depuis cette nuit-là, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Sa mort, ses parents inexistants, son mariage, l'attitude insupportable de son mari. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Etait-elle responsable de sa mort ? Dieu la punissait-il pour ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais voulu une telle chose. Il représentait tout pour elle. Il avait été le seul à prendre soin d'elle, le seul à l'aimer sincèrement. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné les conséquences de cette perte. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le fait de lui demander de sortir par cette nuit si froide, cette nuit de Décembre, le conduirait à une mort certaine.

Haruno Seiji avait toujours été d'un réconfort inestimable et ce, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait remonter ses souvenirs. Il était un grand frère surprotecteur, toujours à se faire du souci pour elle, s'assurant constamment qu'elle était heureuse et qu'un sourire ornait à chaque moment son visage. Pour lui, ses sentiments avaient bien plus d'importance que tout au monde. Il croyait en elle, l'aimait et voulait son bonheur avant toute autre chose. Il avait été là lorsque ses parents ne l'étaient pas. Il savait lui remonter le moral en quelques secondes et haïssait la façon dont ses parents la traitaient. Ils l'avaient toujours aimé bien plus qu'elle. Il n'avait eu qu'une hâte pendant longtemps celle d'obtenir son permis pour pouvoir l'emmener loin de cette horrible ambiance. Il attendait de pouvoir partir habiter avec sa sœur. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre la vie qu'ils désiraient.

Elle avait seize ans lorsque le drame arriva et lui, deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il venait juste d'acheter sa première voiture. Un véhicule acheté avec son propre argent. Il était quelqu'un d'indépendant. Il détestait ses parents plus que tout au monde et il avait toujours refusé leurs offres d'argent. De plus, Sakurale soutenait quoi qu'il arrivait, elle l'aidait le plus possible et lorsqu'il s'agissait de laver la voiture, elle se montrait bien plus enthousiaste qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Ce petit bolide semblait être la plus belle chose qu'il leur soit arrivé.

Elle était jeune. Elle aimait l'adrénaline, la vitesse. Elle pouvait se rappeler l'expression de son visage à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait plaisir en appuyant sur le champignon. Seulement, cette nuit de Décembre était glaciale. Les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel combinés avec le verglas de la route avaient causés leur perte. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir hurlé son nom, de lui avoir demandé de regarder les gens qui arrivaient vers une voiture accidentée avec leurs lampes torches. Leur voiture accidentée.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital, endolorie et désorientée. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle faisait là ou même ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout autour d'elle s'était effondré lorsque le médecin était entré dans la chambre et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été victime d'un grave accident de voiture. La panique l'ayant gagnée instantanément, elle avait demandé des nouvelles de son frère, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il aille bien, pour qu'il n'ait pas été blessé. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'expression du docteur, elle aurait voulu crier. Elle aurait voulu retourner dans les bras de Morphée et dormir tout son soûl pour finir par se réveiller et comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Seulement, la réalité avait été toute autre. Ce n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve et il n'entrerait pas dans sa chambre, tout sourire, en lui disant que tout allait bien.

Il mourut cette nuit-là et tout était de sa faute. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de prendre sa voiture, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller plus vite, si elle n'avait pas été si stupide, il serait encore avec elle et tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle s'en était voulu pendant longtemps et, d'une certaine manière, elle s'en voulait encore. Elle s'en était sortie et pas lui…Et cela, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien dit pour ça. Seulement, elle sentait bien que lorsque Seijirevenait dans une conversation, ils lui en voulaient. Entre ses remords et l'animosité que ses parents lui portaient, elle avait un lourd fardeau à porter et les moments où elle craquait arrivaient régulièrement. Elle avait réalisé, peu de temps avant, que Seiji n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se blâme ainsi. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue à avancer et qu'elle soit heureuse. Lorsqu'elle avait compris cela, elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir, à sourire et même à rire. Certaines personnes pensèrent qu'elle avait fait le deuil de tout cela. Il n'en était pas vraiment ainsi. Elle se sentait bien, voilà tout. Elle savait qu'il la guidait. Où qu'il soit. Puis son père l'avait forcée à se marier. Et tout était redevenu aussi noir et triste que ça l'avaitété.

Seiji n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose. Son père et ses désirs de mariage n'auraient pas aboutis.

Il lui manquait tellement. Tout lui rappelait son frère. Des milliers de petits détails la ramenaient à lui lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue et qu'elle croisait certaines voitures qu'elle savait qu'il adorait. Lorsqu'elle regardait les informations et qu'elle devinait quelle aurait pu être sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle écoutait une chanson et qu'elle réalisait qu'il l'appréciait. Ou certains concerts qu'ils avaient été voir. C'était incroyable, le nombre de souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui, le nombre de choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Mais tout cela la rendait triste. Ils avaient vécu une vie qu'ils avaient adorée et désormais, la réalité était toute autre.

Une goutte tomba le long de sa joue. Elle ne pleurait pas, non. Le beau ciel bleu s'était recouvert de dangereux nuages gris. Des nuages qui promettaient une pluie battante ou peut-être même une tempête.

Soupirant légèrement, elle redressa la tête et avec une dernière caresse qui effleura le nom de son frère, elle se leva. Elle boutonna son manteau et enfonça les mains dans ses poches avant de s'éloigner lentement, les feuilles de l'automne craquant doucement sous ses pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait au seuil de la porte de ses parents, attendant tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. A la base, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, sachant que ses parents n'apprécieraient pas qu'elle vienne entraver leur tranquillité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'en foutait complétement. Elle n'avait pas envie de rechercher une raison à cela. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal en leur rendant visite. Cela avait été sa maison pendant de longues années, après tout.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit, révélant une des employées de ses parents.

« Sakura-san! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle se décala pour inviter Sakura à entrer. La rose sourit, gênée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là.

-Je voulais…Je voulais juste rendre visite.

-Oh ! Tu veux que je dise à tes parents que tu es là ?

Après quelques instants, elle secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est bon. Je veux juste…être ici…et si je les croise…tant mieux, dit-elle, maladroitement.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa présence semble suspecte. Gentiment, la jeune servante acquiesça et esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de s'excuser et de quitter les lieux.

Sakura resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle serra les dents tout en traversant le salon et elle s'arrêta devant les marches de l'escalier. Tout comme à l'époque, elle ressentit quelque-chose d'étrange. Comme si elle était totalement comprimée de l'intérieur. Puis, doucement, elle commença à monter les escaliers, ses doigts balayant calmement la rampe. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'atteigne son ancien refuge : La chambre de son frère.

Avec un sourire triste, elle poussa la porte ouverte tout en prenant soin de la refermer sans bruit derrière elle. A l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé, quoique ce fût un petit peu plus organisé. Ses parents avaient toujours refusé de laisser qui que soit y bouger quelque-chose. Ils laissaient de temps en temps les employés nettoyer la pièce mais jamais plus d'un en même temps.

Le son de ses pas se faisait entendre bien qu'elle fît son possible pour que personne ne sache qu'elle était là, ses beaux yeux verts à l'affût du moindre mouvement extérieur.

Elle laissait ses mains traîner sur chaque meuble, comme pour se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. A cette époque, elle était si heureuse…Quand cela avait-il changé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un livre en hauteur qui éveilla sa curiosité. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta, au prix d'un immense effort, de le décaler pour laisser apparaître ce qu'elle recherchait : Une petite boîte blanche, recouverte d'un léger film de poussière. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et fut totalement émerveillée par ce qu'elle y trouva ; les tickets de concert qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller voir, la chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire ainsi qu'une carte sim qu'il utilisait pour éviter que ses parents n'hurlent en voyant la facture de téléphone.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela soit resté dans cette boite pendant si longtemps ! Lâcha-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

C'était la preuve que ses parents ne connaissaient pas l'existence de tels objets, sinon ils auraient fini par les brûler. En effet, les concerts n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'ils approuvaient et le fait de savoir que leur fils n'était pas aussi innocent qu'ils le pensaient aurait été un sacré coup pour leur fierté.

« Sakura. »

La rose se retourna brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à se faire prendre ainsi dans la chambre de son frère. A la vue de son père, un sentiment de malaise s'insinua en elle, surement à cause de son aura glaciale.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je…

Trouver les bons moments était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un entre dans cette chambre.

Ses mots la surprirent, la choquèrent même et lui firent plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

-Je suis sa sœur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui était interdit d'y entrer. Elle aussi était de la famille.

Son père hocha la tête avant de se redresser puisqu'il était appuyé contre la porte et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

-Et je suis son père, répondit-il. Tu veux qu'on énumère les autres membres de la famille ?

-Papa, souffla-t-elle avant de reposer la boîte sur l'étagère.

Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour se disputer avec lui. Elle était fatiguée de ce genre de scène à chaque fois qu'elle venait leur rendre visite. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, était rentrer chez elle. Là où, étrangement, elle se sentait en sécurité.

-Des billets de concerts, hein ?

Ces paroles la stoppèrent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre. Elle s'était trompée. Ils savaient pour la boîte blanche. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais rien dit ?

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur lui, continua-t-il.

Elle fut choquée et blessée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et fixa un regard froid sur lui.

-De toute façon…De toute façon, j'ai été d'une mauvaise influence pour tout le monde, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Cette fois, il ne répliqua pas. Il n'était pas d'accord mais il ne le niait pas non plus. Elle sauta alors sur cette opportunité pour lui dire calmement :

-Tu sais, parfois je me demande pourquoi maman et toi m'avez faite. Il est clair que vous deviez être plus que comblés avecSeiji. Il était le seul avec lequel vous avez pris le temps de discuter.

Elle n'était pas jalouse de son frère. Elle relatait simplement les faits. La façon dont ses parents les traitaient n'était pas grande, mais suffisante pour qu'elle l'ait remarquée. Ils avaient, en effet, toujours été plus intéressés par la vie de Seijique par la sienne. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se demandait simplement pourquoi.

Etait-elle un accident ? L'avaient-ils désirée un jour ? Ces questions l'avaient longtemps hantée avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que la réponse serait surement douloureuse.

-Vous vouliez sauver les apparences ? Cela était surement mieux pour votre réputation d'avoir deux enfants.

Son père n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde affecté par ses paroles. Soit elle disait vrai et il ne pouvait donc nier ce qu'elle avançait, soit il se foutait complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait se faire comme idée.

-Sakura, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ceci. Tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre. Nous vous avons tout donné à ton frère et toi.

-Et ça fait de vous de bons parents ? Lui lança-t-elle, choquée. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un enfant n'a besoin que de choses « matérielles » pour être heureux ?

-Je ne pense rien du tout ! Haussa-t-il le ton, ennuyé par sa soudaine rébellion. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vous ai donné tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour être heureux. Si cela n'a pas été le cas, j'en suis désolé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous.

Sakura trouvait cela incroyable. Sa façon de penser était incroyable. Pour lui, tout semblait tellement facile, tellement simple. Et cela la frustrait. Pour la première fois de l'année, ou bien même pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait de la colère envers son père. Mais pour la première fois également, elle se sentait prête à lui sortir tout ce qu'elle pensait.

-Heureux ? Papa, un enfant a besoin d'amour pour être heureux ! Il a besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Il a besoin de parents, pas d'argent !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

-Si tu penses que tout cela appartient au passé, très bien ! Laissons-le où il est ! Mais qu'en est-il du présent, papa ? Cria-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse. Comment pouvais-tu croire que me forcer à me marier avec un mec que je ne connaissais pas pourrait me rendrait heureuse ? En fait tu n'as même pas pensé à ça ! Tu n'as songé qu'à ton propre intérêt !

-Sakura ! N'essaie pas de jouer les victimes quand tu n'en es clairement pas une ! Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Fais avec.

-Fais avec ? Répondit-elle, écœurée. Tu as ruiné ma vie et tu me dis de faire avec !

Son père soupira, comme si cette conversation commençait à réellement l'énerver.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton plus posé, tel le calme avant la tempête.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle persisterait dans cette voie.

-Je sais très bien que tu m'as forcée à me marier pour me faire payer la mort de Seiji. Ton argument « c'est mieux pour la famille », n'est qu'une excuse ! Tu me tiens pour responsable de l'accident et tu as raison ! Je le suis ! Mais la faute ne me revient pas entièrement !

Le fait d'avoir mentionné Seiji et ce drame avait suffi à accaparer toute son attention.

-Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes sortis cette nuit-là ? Continua-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Ni lui, ni sa mère ne connaissaient vraiment la raison de cette sortie nocturne, ni pourquoi ils avaient pris l'autoroute.

-Sais-tu à qui appartenait cette voiture ?

A la vue de l'expression que son père arborait, elle comprit que non.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'en sais rien. Et tu oses te prétendre père quand tu ne t'intéresses même pas aux circonstances qui ont tuées ton fils !

Sa voix commençait à flancher et ses larmes à couler mais elle ne se permettrait pas de craquer. Il était temps que ses parents apprennent ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il était temps qu'elle leur donne une bonne leçon. Il était temps qu'elle leur tienne tête, comme l'avait si souvent fait son frère.

-Elle appartenait à Seiji ! C'était sa voiture ! La première qu'il s'était achetée avec son propre argent ! Cracha-t-elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Tu n'as pas idée du point où il vous haïssait d'agir de cette manière !

Haïr n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Seiji n'allait pas jusqu'à les haïr. C'était ses parents après tout. Ils lui avaient donné la vie et une éducation. Rien que pour cela, il leur en avait été reconnaissant. Seulement, elle ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif pour expliquer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir et elle était certaine qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu lui-même.

-Il n'a jamais voulu de votre fric ! Il n'attendait que ma majorité pour que l'on puisse partir le plus loin possible de cette maison !

Une larme se mit à couler lorsqu'elle repensa à leurs nombreux projets. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, essayant de rassembler toute sa haine pour continuer d'hurler ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle.

-Il est mort à cause de vous ! Cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Si seulement vous aviez pris quelques minutes de votre précieux temps pour le passer avec nous, tout aurait été parfait ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu partir ! Il n'aurait jamais acheté cette voiture ! Et je ne lui aurais certainement jamais demandé de m'emmener faire un tour ! Si vous aviez essayé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, d'être de bons parents, il serait encore là, avec moi !

Tout se passa très vite. Elle ne la vit même pas arrivée. Une seconde plus tôt elle hurlait en le regardant fixement, et celle d'après, elle se tenait la joue, allongée sur le lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il venait de la gifler violemment.


	3. Chapter 3

-Il est mort à cause de vous ! Cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Si seulement vous aviez pris quelques minutes de votre précieux temps pour le passer avec nous, tout aurait été parfait ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu partir ! Il n'aurait jamais acheté cette voiture ! Et je ne lui aurais certainement jamais demandé de m'emmener faire un tour ! Si vous aviez essayé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, d'être de bons parents, il serait encore là, avec moi !

Tout se passa très vite. Elle ne la vit même pas arrivée. Une seconde plus tôt elle hurlait en le regardant fixement, et celle d'après, elle se tenait la joue, allongée sur le lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il venait de la gifler violemment.

Dire qu'elle était choquée aurait été un euphémisme. Les mots ne lui venaient même pas pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle se sentait choquée, blessée, bouleversée. Son père n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur elle. Merde... Il n'avait même jamais hausser le ton à son égard. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec eux ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'opportunités pour se mettre en colère contre elle. Mais lorsque cela arrivait, Seiji était là. En en prenant, à chaque fois, l'entière responsabilité. Et c'était son frère qui endurait alors le courroux de leur père.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur son visage. Ses traits trahissaient le flot d'émotions qui s'étaient emparés d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies frappé, dit-elle doucement, toujours sous le choc. »

Les draps se froissèrent doucement alors qu'elle se redressait pour se mettre en position assise, avant de se lever complètement, tout en continuant à se tenir la joue.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser dire toutes ces choses sans réagir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et détachée.

Il n'avait pas l'air affecté le moins du monde par le geste qu'il venait d'avoir envers sa fille. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle s'attendait à de quelconques regrets de la part de son père. En effet, il ne s'était jamais soucié de son bien-être alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il de l'avoir blessé?

« Ou sont passées tes bonnes manières, Sakura ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille comprit alors que ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle lui ait lancé qu'il était le responsable de la mort de son frère qui l'avait rendu furieux, mais son comportement. Et finalement, c'était compréhensible. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais agis de la sorte. En tout cas, jamais devant lui.

Pour ses parents, Sakura était quelqu'un de timide et calme, ne révélant jamais le fond de sa pensée ou de ses sentiments.

Seulement, la réalité était toute autre. Sakura était loin d'être ainsi. Elle avait changé. En fait...à cet instant même, elle douta de la vraie nature de sa propre personnalité. Elle ne s'était pas sentie heureuse ou même tout simplement contente depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque c'était le cas. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir qui elle était vraiment ?

« Je pensais t'avoir correctement éduqué. Comment peux-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Répété-t-il, capturant son attention. »

Soudain, la colère la gagna une fois de plus et ce fut comme si le dernier geste que son père avait eu envers elle ne l'avait jamais touché. Il pouvait la frapper autant qu'il le souhaitait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui balancer ce qu'elle pensait réellement, ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire...

« Toi ? Demanda-t-elle, un court mais non moins sarcastique ricanement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Tu ne m'as jamais éduqué ! Seiji et moi avons été élevés par les domestiques, papa ! Tu t'en souviens ? Tu n'as jamais rien fais pour nous, tu ne nous as jamais rien appris ! Siffla-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

-Tu as toujours été si collante. »

Ses mots ne semblaient absolument pas en rapport avec ce qu'elle lui disait mais elle savait malgré tout que ce qu'il venait d'avancer était vrai.

« Je savais que tout ce que tu souhaitait était d'être proche de nous, même si tu ne nous l'as jamais dit. »

Sakura fut confuse qu'il ait pu remarquer cela. Seulement, cela la rendait encore plus confuse. S'il le savait, alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prit cela en compte ? Cela l'amusait-il de la voir souffrir ?

« Tu étais tellement ennuyante ».

Non. Il n'en avait seulement rien à faire.

Ces mots venaient de la frapper comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Sa respiration coincée au fond de sa gorge, ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes. Elle avait toujours su que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Seulement, apprendre qu'ils la haïssaient était un fait autrement plus douloureux.

« Tu es incroyable, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je n'aurais jamais cru que... »

Elle se tut et secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

« Je n'auurais jamais cru que tu étais comme ça, papa. »

En vérité, elle avait toujours pensé qu'au-delà de cette façade glaciale, il y avait autre chose. Quelque-chose de plus. Manifestement, elle avait fait preuve d'une bien trop grande naïveté.

Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Elle refusaient de les laisser s'échapper. Elle refusait d'être faible devant lui. Car elle le savait, si elle se sentait si mal à cet instant même, elle en était la seule fautive. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait espérer quelque-chose. C'était elle qui avait toujours pensé que peut-être...peut-être un jour, ses parents finiraient par l'aimer.

Elle avait cru que si elle devenait ce qu'il souhaitaient, si elle faisait tout ce qu'ils lui ordonnaient, ils seraient heureux et finiraient par se soucier un peu plus d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté d'épouser Sasuke. Elle avait espéré que peut-être, grâce à cela, son père finirait par la voir.

Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'était vraiment stupide. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle ne le réalise qu'à cet instant ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de passer rapidement devant son père et de sortir de la chambre. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ni même l'entendre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais l'approcher.

Ce manoir était glacial. La jeune femme en suffoquait presque. C'était complètement différent lorsqu'elle était petite.

Un bref instant, elle pensa qu'il aurait été plus facile de ne rien savoir du tout. Elle aurait aimé garder l'espoir que ses parents changeraient. Mais cette pensée disparue bien vite. Non, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Cela faisait mal, oui, mais il était préférable de connaître la vérité plutôt que de rester dans les ténèbres et vivre dans le mensonge.

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes mais la rose n'y prêta pas attention. Son besoin de mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et cette demeure était bien plus grand.

Ses cheveux et ses vêtements furent trempés en l'espace de quelques secondes, ses larmes se mélangeant avec les gouttes de pluie.

Elle avait laissé son manteau dans la voiture donc la seule chose qui couvrait sa peau était la fine, et dorénavant trempée, chemise qu'elle portait.

Elle frissonna et entoura son corps de ses bras dans le faible espoir de garder un peu de chaleur, alors que son allure s'accélérait considérablement.

A ce stade, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de rentrer à la maison. Elle voulait rentrer dans sa voiture et faire le chemin qui la conduirait jusqu'à cette immense demeure qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Avec cet étranger.

Elle n'avait jamais été heureuse là-bas non plus mais elle savait qu'elle s'y sentirait soulagée. Elle y serait en sécurité. Elle savait que les draps étaient chauds et confortables. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'y rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour finir par tomber endormie sans avoir à donner d'explications à qui que soit.

Elle avait besoin de cela et contre toute attente, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol, n'ayant pas la force, ni l'envie, de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un avançait vers elle. De toute façon, elle pensait que personne ne s'aventurerait dehors par un temps pareil.

Elle percuta alors cet individu. Le choc la dit sursauter et chuter en arrière. Le choc fut trop fort pour qu'elle puisse garder l'équilibre.

Cependant, une paire de main vinrent attraper ses bras fin, l'empêchant de toucher le sol, en la redressant.

La force de cette altercation avait fait tomber quelques mèches de ses cheveux roses devant son visage. Elle tendit alors la main pour les remettre en place.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, en secouant légèrement la tête sans lever les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai pas fais attention.

-Non, aucun problème, répondit une voix grave, étrangement familière. Je ne regardais pas non plus devant moi, Sakura.

A l'entente de son prénom, elle sursauta, se demandant qui était cette personne qui semblait la connaître. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le visage d'un étranger que ses yeux rencontrèrent mais le visage familier de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Il avait changé. Il avait l'air plus mature, plus... sérieux, si c'était possible. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de le reconnaître.

Ses cheveux blonds, maintenant trempés, étaient toujours indisciplinés et partaient toujours dans tous les sens, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfant . Ses malicieux yeux bleux étaient posés sur elle, brillants de contentement.

« Naruto, demanda-t-elle, hésitante, mais sachant malgré tout que c'était bien lui.

-Sakura ! S'exclama-t-il, l'entourant soudainement de ses bras et l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Ça fait si longtemps ! »

Elle n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte, se laissant aller à la chaleur et au réconfort que le blond lui offrait.

Elle avait treize lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Naruto. Ce jour d'été, elle était triste à cause de ses parents. Maintenant, elle était incapable de se souvenir de la raison exact mais elle se rappelait qu'elle avait décidé d'aller marcher un peu pour se calmer. Seiji était sorti avec ses amis et elle n'osait pas l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait pourtant été réticent à la laisser seule mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la materne tout le temps.

Elle erra sans but durant un bon moment, sans s'éloigner de trop. Cet environnement, elle le connaissait bien.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait quitter la maison ni à quel point de lourds nuages gris avaient peu à peu dissimulé le ciel bleu.

Lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, elle avait paniqué et s'était dépêcher de rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Vous pouvez deviner qui elle percuta à ce moment-là.

Depuis lors, il s'était toujours inquiété de la tristesse qui régnait dans ses beaux yeux verts. Il avait toujours tout fait pour la réconforter depuis le premier jour, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour lui. Elle s'était toujours confiée à lui, lui racontant le moindre détail. Depuis ce jour-là, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.

Seiji l'avait apprécié dès qu'il avait su ce qu'il avait fait pour sa sœur, et ces trois-là devinrent alors inséparables.

Les parents de Naruto étaient propriétaires d'une maison non loin de là et ne pouvaient déménager à cause du travail de son père, donc le seul moment où ils venaient ici était durant les vacances d'été. Il était un peu difficile pour la rose de ne pas pouvoir le voir toute l'année mais ça ne l'avait jamais affecté plus que cela. Elle se contentait d'apprécier au maximum le peu de temps qu'elle pouvait partager avec lui.

Pour elle, c'était merveilleux d'être entourée de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait plus en sécurité, plus heureuse, beaucoup plus aimée. En fait, ces deux-là étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aille.

Le premier fut Naruto, puis, peu de temps après, ce fut Seiji.

Pour une raison inconnue, les parents de Naruto décidèrent de vendre leur maison. Naruto fut alors contraint de partir et ne revint pas l'été qui suivit.

Il s'étaient promis de rester en contact, promesse qu'ils tinrent jusqu'à un certain point.

Il avait cessé d'appeler juste après l'accident de Seiji. Cet accident qui avait fait perdre à la rose intérêt pour toute chose.

Bien des années plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'était senti un peu mieux, elle avait tenté de le recontacter mais elle s'était bien vite rendue compte qu'il avait changé de numéro.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, brisant légèrement leur étreinte, un petit sourire illuminant son visage. »

Peu importe tout ce qu'il s'était passé, peu importa à quel point ils avaient changé tous les deux, Naruto était et resterait toujours son meilleur ami. C'était quelque-chose qui ne pourrait jamais changer.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire, ria-t-il. Ce ne sont pas des choses dont nous devrions parler ici, dans tous les cas. »

Il avait lâché cette dernière phrase en regardant autour de nous.

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il. »

Après quelques secondes, il remarqua d'un air inquiet :

« Tu as l'air triste. »

Cela réchauffa le cœur de la rose. Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un dans ce monde se souciait d'elle lui fit du bien.

« Où est Seiji ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Elle se laissa alors aller contre son torse et l'entoura de ses bras.

Elle pouvait sentir la confusion du blond qui répondit à son étreinte avec hésitation. Elle savait à quel point il essayait de la réconforter, de l'apaiser alors que ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, une de ses mains caressant doucement son dos.

Malgré cela, elle ne réussit pas à se sentir mieux. Rien ne pouvait la consoler lorsque l'on parlait de Seiji. Mais le simple fait qu'il essayait, qu'il était la pour elle, représentait tellement de choses pour elle que de simples mots n'auraient pas suffit à le qualifier.

« Tellement de choses se sont passées, murmura-t-elle, quelques instants plus tard d'une voix tremblante et presque inaudible. »

Il devina, à sa façon de parler, à sa façon de s'accrocher à lui, qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pour une raison inconnue, cela lui faisait du mal, cela la faisait pleurer. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Il avait toujours détesté la voir pleurer et les années qui s'étaient écoulées n'avait en rien changer cet état de fait.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, admit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le lui raconter. »

Elle brisa leur étreinte et secoua la tête, ses mains effaçant les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée...Je...Je ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop pour une journée.

-Hey, pas de problème, répondit-il d'une voix douce et calme »

Le son de sa voix eu un effet apaisant immédiat sur la jeune fille. Un sentiment de déjà vu s'infiltra en elle et un sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur son visage. C'était comme ce jour-là. Elle était triste et pleurait lorsqu'il était apparu et lui avait remonté le moral simplement en lui parlant.

L'espoir que les choses allaient s'arranger, tout comme cet été-là, grandit en elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu se dire d'arrêter d'être idiote, d'arrêter de penser et d'agir comme une enfant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler maintenant. Je ne vais nulle part, lança-t-il sachant à quel point elle avait besoin de réconfort. On va vraiment rester en contact cette fois. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, avant de reprendre :

« Tu rentres à la maison ?

-C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, acquiesça-t-elle, avant de se mettre à trembler alors qu'une vague de fraîcheur s'emparait d'elle. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait 22 ans, il réalisa qu'elle ne vivait probablement plus avec ses parents. D'autant plus qu'elle et Seiji avaient pour projet de partir dès qu'elle atteindrait ses dix-huit ans.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, ni pourquoi elle avait fondue en larme à la mention de son frère, ni même pourquoi le bonheur avait complètement déserté son regard. Pourquoi ses yeux verts ne pétillaient pas comme ils l'avaient toujours fait ? Pourquoi...

En réalité, il ignorait bien des choses mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à en parler.

Elle avait l'air si petite et fragile en cet instant. Si triste, si fatiguée... Cette vue lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer qui avait rendu cette fille, qui d'ordinaire voyait le positif dans toutes choses, comme ça ?

Il lui manquait la réponse à toutes ces questions et bien qu'il désirait savoir plus que tout, il décida de ne pas se montrer trop insistant pour l'instant. De toute façon, elle n'était pas en condition pour avoir une telle conversation, car tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il avait juste ce sentiment. Cette impression qui lui disait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un avait ruiné sa vie.

« Ici. »

Sa voix captura, une fois de plus, son attention

« Prends ça, fit-il en enlevant son manteau et en le mettant autour d'elle. »

Elle protesta, lui disant que sa voiture ne se trouvait pas loin mais il l'ignora comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle refusait de comprendre ce qui était bon pour elle.

Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes et il lui demanda comment elle s'était débrouillée pour la dénicher, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa voiture et qu'il parti, qu'elle s'autorisa à craquer.

Entre ses larmes et la tempête, il lui fallut un moment pour rentrer à la maison. Sa tête lui faisait mal lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, ce qui, elle le savait, était le résultat de tous ses sanglots de ces dernières heures. D'habitude, elle se sentait mieux après avoir pleuré et la seule chose qu'elle espérait était que ça se dissiperait après quelques heures de sommeil.

Elle avait froid et était épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était se glisser dans ses draps chauds et laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un ruinerait ses plans.

« Et où est-ce que Madame Uchiha a passé toute la journée ? »

La familière mais non moins sarcastique voix de son mari parvint à elle aussitôt avait-elle passer le pas de la porte.

Il lui fallut un moment pour découvrir d'où elle venait. Elle était complètement désorientée, comme si une brume épaisse l'entourait. Seulement, elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience de discuter avec lui.

Sasuke, lui, c'était le contraire. Avec le peu de travail qu'il avait eu, il était rentré à la maison plus tôt que d'habitude, sachant qu'il y aurait plus de chance qu'il trouve quelque-chose de divertissant ici qu'à son bureau.

En vérité, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'amuser, quel était le sens de ce mot d'ailleurs ? Il n'aimait pas non plus rire mais, parfois, ses collègues étaient bien trop ennuyeux pour lui. Il n'y avait rien à la télé et il s'était lassé d'internet. Alors, titiller sa femme lui semblait être une bonne idée.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi, c'est pourquoi il le faisait souvent. Il fut donc surpris à la seule réaction de sa femme qui avait été de lui lancer un regard furieux.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son absence était étrange également. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle n'avait pas été faire du shopping car elle ne portait aucun sac. Sa voiture était la même que la semaine passée. Elle n'allait jamais voir ses parents et n'avait pas d'amis avec qui sortir. Alors...Où avait-elle bien pu aller ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, doux et tremblant. Lorsqu'elle se disputait ou même simplement parlait avec lui, ça n'était jamais de cette manière. Elle était sur la défensive à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal à tout moment. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes, prête à en découdre.

Mais pas cette fois.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se soucier de ses problèmes personnels. Il lui avait posé la question mais ce n'était pas parce que ça lui importait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Au début, Sasuke pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit à lui... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le manteau qu'elle portait.

De la jalousie et de la colère, voilà ce qui pulsa dans ses veines à cet instant même, embrumant son esprit, son jugement. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait à quoi cela était dû. Il savait également que c'était inhabituel, pas dans son tempérament et surtout très ennuyant.

Il ne contrôlait pas la vie de la rose ni ses faits et gestes.

C'était hypocrite de sa part de ne pas supporter qu'elle ne voie quelqu'un d'autre alors que lui voyait différentes femmes depuis qu'ils étaient mariés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

En moins d'une seconde, il se tenait devant elle, lui attrapant le bras et la tirant vers lui. Elle sursauta et trébucha en avant, devant la force de son mari.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il ait pu réagir ainsi pour quelque-chose qu'elle avait fait. Il se montrait toujours si indifférent, qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la remarquait jamais, qu'il ne la voyait pas comme un être humain. Plus comme une plante, un animal ou un simple objet.

La tension qu'il exerçait sur son bras devenait douloureuse et peu importait à quel point elle essayait de ne pas y penser, elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Sasuke, tu me fais mal...»

Elle haïssait à quel point sa voix avait l'air faible et elle détestait le fait qu'il ait pu l'entendre. Seulement, la phrase qu'il lui lança prouva qu' il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Elle réalisa qu'il se foutait même complètement de cela.

« A qui appartient ce manteau ? »

Qu'elle voit un autre homme derrière son dos était une chose mais qu'elle le lui expose sans aucune gène en était une autre.

« Écoute-moi, Sakura, et écoute-moi bien ! Gronda-t-il, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme. Peu m'importe combien d'homme tu te fais derrière mon dos, je ne veux que personne ne le sache ! »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais il mentait.

Il était la deuxième personne aujourd'hui dont les mots blessèrent la rose plus que de raison. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui crier dessus et l'envoyer balader mais elle ne réussit pas à trouver la force de le faire. Elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir sur ses jambes. Soudain, tout devint noir autour d'elle et la dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras était Sasuke criant son prénom.

Mais elle partit dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle ne put remarquer le ton désespéré de Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Il avait compris que quelque-chose n'allait pas dès le moment où elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, hésitante à répondre. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Habituellement, ses arguments fusaient instantanément, comme si elle les avait déjà préparés. Comme si elle s'attendait à ses attaques. Dans ces moments-là, ses yeux vers le regardaient toujours fixement et il en faisait autant. Seulement, rien ne l'avait préparé à affronter une telle situation.

Il avait vu sa main remonter jusqu'à son front dans un mouvement faible et lent, comme si son bras pesait des tonnes. Il l'avait vu commencé à perdre l'équilibre et avait hésité à la retenir dans le but de la stabiliser, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'était battu avec sa conscience et son inquiétude, essayant de se persuader qu'il était stupide, qu'elle allait très bien et que son intérêt n'avait pas à être sollicité pour de si petites choses. Mais au moment où elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras, toutes ses résolutions avaient volées en éclat.

Il appela son nom de la manière la plus désespérée qu'il soit. D'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Seulement, il ne s'attarda pas sur sa conscience, la peur montant violemment en lui. Il paniquait, il ne pouvait le nier.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement. C'était comme si la plus horrible des scènes d'un film d'horreur se déroulait, là, devant ses yeux : Sakura, inconsciente, malade, vulnérable.

« Sakura ! Appela-t-il tout en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la secoua doucement et l'appela encore une fois, espérant de tout son être qu'elle finirait par ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus pour s'être tenu aussi proche d'elle, qu'elle se lèverait en lui lançant un de ses regards glaciaux qui la caractérisaient si bien, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

Durant quelques secondes, il se surprit à espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Seulement la réalité vint s'imposer en lui avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à prier pour se réveiller.

Tout était bien réel. Elle était là, gisante dans ses bras, inconsciente et il était là, la tenant fermement dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire mais conscient qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait s'en balancer comme il le faisait si souvent. C'était sérieux. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Elle avait besoin de lui, immédiatement. Elle avait besoin d'être en sécurité, d'être protégée. Elle avait besoin qu'il prenne soin d'elle, qu'il la soigne. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait besoin de lui, point.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pourquoi se sentait-il prêt à lui donner plus qu'il ne possédait et bien plus encore ? Il était incapable de répondre à ces questions et il ne le serait probablement jamais.

Elle était bien plus petite et fragile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser d'un moment à l'autre.

Le manteau qu'elle portait le fit immédiatement réagir. Ses vêtement étaient trempés à tel point qu'ils paraissaient former une seconde peau. Ses mains étaient glacées. Son visage était livide. Ses cheveux étaient ruisselants.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il était évident qu'elle ait dû marcher sous la pluie. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait une voiture et il savait qu'elle aimait s'en servir. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle ne sortait jamais sans ses clés de voiture. Où qu'elle puisse aller, elle prenait son véhicule.

Peut-être avait-elle eu envie de marcher pour une fois. Mais par un temps pareil ? N'avait-elle pas vu les nuages noirs qui avaient orné le ciel toute l'après-midi ? N'y avait-elle pas fait attention ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à une vitesse étourdissante. Toutes les réponses qu'il n'avait pas le désespéraient. Seulement, il stoppa sa réflexion lorsque son regard rencontra à nouveau le visage blême de sa femme. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Sa plus grande préoccupation était son bien-être.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne comprit as tout de suite que qu'il s'était passé. Son esprit était embrumé et quelques trous noirs venaient parsemer çà et là certaines parties des souvenirs qu'elle avait des heures précédentes. Sa tête la faisait également beaucoup souffrir. D'ailleurs, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Ses paupières pesaient tellement lourd, qu'elle n'essaya même pas de les ouvrir et son corps semblait ne plus être sous son contrôle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni comment elle était arrivée là. Malgré ses terribles maux de tête, elle essaya malgré tout de se souvenir.

Etrangement, elle n'avait plus froid et ne se sentait plus triste. Elle était bien, confortablement installée sur un lit agréable. Son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse couette bien chaude. C'était merveilleux et cela l'apaisait.

Il y avait quelque-chose autour d'elle qui lui donnait une impression de sécurité. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Que plus rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal. En réalité, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais se lever.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle entendait des voix. Des gens parlaient mais elle n'était pas capable de comprendre le sujet de leur conversation. Elle n'en entendait que de simples bribes, pas assez pour qu'elle puisse l'assimiler. Seulement, cela avait suffi pour éveiller sa curiosité.

-Comment…elle ?

-Elle…femme est…c'est seulement…froid…repos total…médicaments…

Quelques autres mots furent échangés entre ces personnes qu'elle ne comprit pas. Peu importait à quel point elle essayait de rester consciente, cela devenait trop dur. Elle entendit ensuite des pas s'éloigner et puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, ses questions et le silence. Elle retomba alors dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir. Ce repos avait écarté la brume qui enveloppait son cerveau et elle fut alors attirée par le son des pas d'une personne marchant au rez-de-chaussée. Cette fois-ci, elle eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était encore désorientée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis, soudain, tout devint plus clair. Elle se rappela sa dispute avec son père, la façon dont elle était en partie en courant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, sa rencontre avec Naruto. Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait, une fois de plus, remonté le moral. Puis elle se remémora le moment où elle était rentrée chez elle, conduisant comme une dératée et…La façon dont Sasuke lui avait hurlé dessus. Puis le noir total.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle essaya de trouver un objet familier qui aurait pu lui faire prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle était mais elle abandonna bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un homme se trouvait tout près d'elle. Peu importait qui il était, elle savait qu'il était le plus à même de répondre à ses questions.

-Où suis-je ?

Sa voix était faible. Tellement faible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait dormi pendant une semaine entière sans boire ni manger quoi que ce soit.

La réponse fusa immédiatement, lui faisant réaliser de qui il s'agissait.

-Dans ma chambre, dit-il d'une voix calme et sans émotion.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans sa chambre ? »_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle s'en voulut car elle savait pertinemment que si elle s'était concentrée davantage, elle aurait aussitôt su à qui appartenait cette chambre. Elle exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée : Sombre, simple, sophistiquée, rangée et… tellement comme lui.

Une partie d'elle appréciait cet endroit. Elle aimait la douceur des draps de soie sombres caressant sa peau nue. Soudain, une vague de panique s'empara d'elle. N'avait-elle pas des vêtements en rentrant à la maison ?

Elle se redressa brusquement en prenant soin de ramener la couverture contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, pervers ! Cracha-t-elle, se sentant plus que prête à lui botter les fesses.

Malheureusement, le mouvement brusque qu'elle venait d'esquisser avait été de trop et elle se sentit défaillir une nouvelle fois. Il lui fallut fournir un effort considérable pour réussir à se maintenir assise.

Sasuke trouva sa réaction amusante, il ne le niait pas. Seulement, il s'inquiétait davantage de son bien-être.

-Doucement, dit-il tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour l'aider à se maintenir droite. Tu étais malade et tes vêtements trempés. Il fallait bien que je te les enlève.

Sa voix était volontairement calme et apaisante. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'en avait pas profité une seule seconde. Et elle le crut sur parole. Elle sut également qu'elle n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi mais mit cela sur le compte de son état.

Avec un soupir, elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait pris soin d'elle. De tous les individus qui peuplaient cette planète, c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Et personne, absolument personne, ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle aussi bien. A part son frère mais c'était différent.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse mais également complètement épuisée. Avant, elle pensait qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes sur cette terre qui l'aimaient et qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Désormais, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Son père la haïssait, sa mère se moquait totalement de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, elle n'avait pas d'amis si on excluait Naruto et son mari, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire, ne faisait pas grand cas de son existence.

Pourtant, elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire une telle chose. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il aurait directement appelé l'hôpital ou bien un des employés de maison. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse prendre soin d'elle lui-même. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait montée dans sa chambre. C'était bien lui qui avait accordé de l'importance à des détails tels que ses vêtements mouillés et qui les avait enlevés. C'était bien lui qui avait appelé le docteur. C'était bien lui qui était resté à ses côtés pendant de longues heures. C'était lui.

Le fait de penser qu'il ait pu faire toutes ces choses juste après lui avoir crié dessus, juste après lui avoir prouvé encore une fois qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui, était surprenant. Alors comment justifier son comportement lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

 _« C'est tout simplement parce que tu es sa femme. »_ , lui rappela sa conscience. _« Pour quoi serait-il passé s'il t'avait laissé comme ça ? »_. C'était surement cela la raison. Pourquoi aurait-il fait tout cela sinon ? Ce n'était pas comme si autre chose comptait pour lui que son image, son travail, son entreprise. Il se foutait de tout le reste. Tout le reste y compris elle.

De toute façon, elle avait appris longtemps auparavant à arrêter de se poser des questions le concernant. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre quel plaisir il prenait à la blesser et puis ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il avait pris soin d'elle. Les raisons importaient peu.

-Merci, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le poser sur lui.

-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-il, simplement.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. De la souffrance, de la tristesse, de la confusion et de la fatigue. C'était trop. Même pour lui. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans un tel état. En général, elle se montrait en colère, froide et distante.

C'était étrange. Etrangement mauvais. Pour une raison inconnue, cela le pétrifia. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de faire disparaître tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir de mauvais. Il avait envie, pour la première fois, de la rendre heureuse. De la rendre heureuse…Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose dont il était certain était que même si les sentiments qui l'habitaient étaient plus que bizarre, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne voulait pas se concentrer là-dessus. Il voulait simplement faire attention à elle, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là pour elle. Le reste pouvait attendre. Son masque froid et impassible, son comportement de tous les jours, tout ça pouvait attendre et devait attendre.

Quant à la rose, elle fut, une nouvelle fois, surprise par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle le regarda bizarrement, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu et si c'était le cas, que répondre. Elle crut un moment être en train de rêver car la personne se tenant à ses côtés ne pouvait être son mari. Ses mots l'avaient tellement troublée qu'elle en avait oublié son intention de se lever.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il posa sa main chaude sur joue contusionnée qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais les souvenirs de cette scène lui revinrent en mémoire si violemment qu'elle sentit les larmes monter.

-C'est mon père…Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix basse et tremblante.

Le regard de Sasuke prit un air menaçant.

-Satoru ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« _Quel genre de père ferait une chose pareille ? »_. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Pourtant, il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait : Il avait envie de la protéger. Quant à Satoru, quelques soient ses raisons, n'aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte. Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit l'avait-il touché ? Peu importait qu'il soit son père, personne, absolument personne, n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui en demander plus de détails, elle éclata en sanglot, incapable de se contenir davantage. C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

-Je n'en peux plus, lâcha-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux comme pour se cacher. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne ne s'était jamais laissé autant aller devant lui. Et surtout pas Sakura. Elle avait toujours eu l'air si forte, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Peut-être était-elle ainsi uniquement devant lui ? En fait, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son mal-être en avait. Pourtant, jamais il ne se serait imaginé qu'il se serait un jour retrouvé dans cette situation.

Son corps bougea avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit et ses bras se levèrent doucement, hésitants, pour finir par la serrer contre lui.

Ses larmes se stoppèrent instantanément tant la surprise était grande. Son geste la laissa sans voix. Et ne rien dire semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Son besoin de réconfort et de sécurité était bien trop fort. C'est pourquoi elle décida pour une fois, juste une fois, de baisser sa garde. Ses mains s'accrochèrent alors à sa chemise et elle se rapprocha pour se tenir encore plus proche de lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Enveloppée dans ses bras, elle avait l'air encore plus frêle qu'à l'accoutumée. L'envie de la protéger se fit alors plus grande en lui et il resserra son étreinte. Il déposa quelques chastes baiser sur ses cheveux, essayant de la rassurer, de la calmer. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot et il savait qu'il agissait comme il le fallait.

Il réalisa alors qu'il détestait la voir pleurer. C'était comme si il pouvait ressentir sa souffrance, comme si tout ce qui lui était arrivé avait le même effet sur lui. Tout cela la rendait vulnérable et allait même jusqu'à la faire craquer devant lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Après tout, il n'avait passé ces dernières années qu'à lui faire du mal, lui aussi. Il l'avait toujours traitée comme on traitait un chien. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle semblait triste, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit de gentil. Même les règles de politesse les plus basiques, elle n'y avait pas eu le droit tel simplement un « salut », le matin au réveil.

En d'autres mots, il avait été le pire mari que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Et même si beaucoup de gens pouvaient blâmer son père pour avoir forcée sa fille à se marier, Sasuke n'était pas mieux. Elle avait tout fait pour que cela fonctionne entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage et il était clair qu'il avait foutu sa vie en l'air à elle aussi. Mais elle, au moins, avait tenté de ne garder que le meilleur. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention et lorsqu'il le faisait, elle ne récoltait que des paroles blessantes. Ces mêmes paroles qui l'avaient fait abandonner toute tentative, qui l'avaient rendue froide et désagréable. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejetée ainsi ? Lui-même n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Elle était belle, élégante, intéressante et tellement…différente. Elle avait tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme. C'était si frustrant de l'avoir rencontrée dans ces circonstances. Ces circonstances qui avaient gâchées la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il s'en voulait tant de s'être comporté comme un gougeât et de l'avoir blessée à ce point.

Il ne comprenait pas. Quand en était-il venu à raisonner comme ça ? Quand avait-il commencé à ressentir ce genre de choses ? Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de regrets… Lui qui ne s'était jamais remis en question…

Peut-être que le fait d'être aussi proche d'elle lui avait fait perdre la tête ? Mais juste au moment où il voulut s'écarter, elle se rapprocha encore plus et lâcha :

-Ne pars pas…je t'en prie.

Ses derniers mots firent voler en éclat ses intentions et il ne put se résoudre à partir.

Elle savait que c'était mal. Très mal. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par le regretter. Mais elle s'en foutait. A ce moment précis, son corps, son esprit, son cœur, son être tout entier réclamaient la protection et le réconfort que ses bras pouvaient lui apporter. En un sens, ce petit moment de bien-être valait la douleur qu'elle ressentirait par la suite.

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'avait jamais ressenti un tel conflit d'émotion. En réalité, il doutait d'avoir un jour ressentit quelque-chose comme ça. Son cerveau voulait qu'il s'en aille car elle l'embrouillait trop et elle ne devait pas le détourner du chemin qu'il avait pris, ni faire voler en éclat le masque qu'il portait. Mais sa conscience lui disait de rester, de la réconforter, de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle. Elle lui disait de ne pas l'abandonner et de faire, pour une fois, ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Et il resta. Sa conscience avait gagné. Ou bien était-ce peut-être lui qui le désirait ?

A cet instant précis, Sasuke cessa de gamberger pour finir par agir.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, emportant avec lui celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras sans la lâcher. Elle se laissa faire, toujours serrée contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou, et mit un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres collées contre son front. »

Il essayait d'oublier le trouble qui l'habitait pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur elle. Il pensait que si elle se confiait à lui, elle se sentirait mieux. Il n'avait également qu'une envie, celle de faire payer très cher à Satoru son erreur et ce, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre une telle chose.

La seule réponse de la rose fut de secouer la tête, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas maintenant. Pas si vite.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas évoquer les événements passés. Cela aurait fait ressurgir sa souffrance de plus belle. Si elle ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un mari exécrable qui lui faisait vivre un véritable calvaire. C'était simplement parce que c'était trop dur.

De tout façon, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se confie pas parce qu'elle le détestait plutôt que de la voir pleurer, de la voir malheureuse…Décidément, il ne se comprenait plus. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Elle était sa priorité et il devait être là pour elle.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent, ne laissant place qu'à des reniflements occasionnels. Il continuait à la serrer contre lui, sa main caressant tendrement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Pour la première fois, elle dormait à ses côtés. Ses bras refusaient de la lâcher. Il la regardait tandis que régulièrement, elle se blottissait davantage contre lui. Parfois, il jouait avec ses cheveux. Parfois il lui caressait la joue. Ce moment si rare mais si bon lui avait donné envie de ne jamais la laisser partir. Il avait l'impression que la tenir si près de lui était la plus belle chose du monde.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il n'était plus là. La sécurité et le réconfort qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses bras étaient partis avec lui. Seule son odeur subsistait sur les oreillers et dans la pièce.

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant attentivement autour d'elle et appréciant ce sentiment d'apaisement qui l'habitait. Elle savait que pleurer l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Quoiqu'elle se demandait si elle devait son bien-être à ses pleurs ou à la présence de Sasuke. Finalement, c'était sûrement grâce aux deux.

Elle soupira longuement et se tourna sur le côté en s'étirant, la tête dans l'oreiller. Dieu, qu'elle aurait voulu se réveiller chaque matin dans ce lit. Peu importait qu'il ne soit plus là, il avait été là.

Il y avait plusieurs questions qui nécessitaient des réponses car son comportement l'avait déroutée bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'oserait jamais les lui poser. De toute façon, elle ne les obtiendrait jamais. Et puis, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin au fond. Ce n'était pas grave s'il reprenait son comportement habituel. Elle était contente d'avoir vu, au moins une fois, ce côté de sa personnalité. A moins qu'il n'ait été possédé par quelque esprit ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était merveilleux. Elle aurait quand même aimé en discuter avec lui, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle le voulait, mais il ne valait mieux pas. Sasuke était quelqu'un de froid et elle savait que le fait de prendre soin d'elle comme il l'avait fait ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait s'en être rendu compte et si c'était le cas, il ne devait pas vouloir que ça se reproduise. C'était étrange de penser que malgré l'indifférence qu'ils se vouaient habituellement, elle puisse le connaître si bien et savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser. Peut-être était-ce normal après tant de temps de vie commune ?

Elle se redressa doucement pour s'asseoir, les draps qui la recouvraient se froissant doucement au gré de ses mouvements. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie dessus lorsque Sasuke l'avait forcée à s'allonger tout en la tenant contre lui.

La sortant de ses pensées, ses yeux furent attirés par un peignoir en soie rose posé sur une chaise. Non, décidément, cela ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke. Elle était tellement décontenancée, qu'elle ne réussit pas à stopper le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Le fait qu'il ait pris soin d'elle et l'ait réconfortée était une chose mais le fait qu'il ait été jusqu'à entrer dans sa chambre pour lui apporter de quoi s'habiller en était une autre.

Se levant brusquement du lit, elle ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'elle était complètement nue et marcha jusqu'à la chaise. La soie lui caressait agréablement la peau alors qu'elle l'enfilait avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit à la maison mais elle pensait que oui. C'était samedi, après tout.

Elle sut qu'elle avait raison quelques instants plus tard. En descendant les escaliers, elle le vit debout dans le salon. Il avait dû ressentir sa présence car il se retourna, le visage glacial.

Sakura ne comprit pas pourquoi son regard était si menaçant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme était le même que celui qui était à ses côtés quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'elle vit le manteau qu'il tenait entre ses mains, tout devint plus clair.

-Tu te sentais si mal qu'il t'a fallu coucher avec un autre homme pour te sentir mieux ?


End file.
